


I'm sorry

by Alex_Is_Awkward007



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Is_Awkward007/pseuds/Alex_Is_Awkward007
Comments: 2





	I'm sorry

Hey. It's recently come to my attention that I stole some aspects of another story on wattpad and used them in one of my own works. I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to steal anything from anyone or to hurt anyone. The ideas I got from this fan fic came from a few people on this discord server i was on (i left a few days ago), I just thought the ideas were funny and didn't know where they came from. Again I am truly sorry.  
Please check out the original book called secret chatroom by @monsta-exe on wattpad. It is an amazing book!  
I am so so sorry.  
xoxo alex


End file.
